Curtain Call
by NyanWolf
Summary: To Renzou Shima, life is a performance. But when he begins to question his own morality, one boy and his puppet offer help. Now Bon and the others must put aside their mistrust to save their best friend. But...Does he even want to be saved?
1. Something's Wrong

**Hello fellow cram school students! This is my first fic for this fandom, so please give me feedback! Also, honorifics will only be in speech, because it can get messy really quickly when every line is full of "sans" and "chans" and "senpais."**

 **But yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Shima stared at the back of his friends' heads. He knew they still didn't trust him, well, except maybe Rin.

Memories of the past week flooded his brain. The way Bon had stared at him when he made for the helicopter. The way everyone had stared at him.

And Takara...that fight had been so... _troublesome._

Shima sighed, his footsteps becoming sluggish. He hadn't been able to sleep for a long while, not counting the many times he had blacked out during various fights.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Rin squealed up ahead. They were going to some kind of bath house. Shima hadn't really been paying much attention, though it looked like they had arrived.

He only barely registered Bon saying something. He answered in his usual perky tone, trying to be the same old Shima-san that everyone thought they knew.

But he couldn't deny the burning in his eyes and the fog that slipped into his mind.

"Sorry," he said to Bon, "I want to be alone right now. Can you leave me be for a while?"

"Um, of course..." Bon answered, eyes widening.

Shima nodded his thanks and followed everyone into the bath house. He chose a locker away from the other boys and peeled off his clothes.

The floor warmed his bare feet as he walked towards the furthest bath possible. The others didn't even notice, caught up in their own conversations.

But then, what else would he expect? He was a spy, after all, and being invisible was what he did best. Shima stumbled, almost falling on his face.

 _I need to get a hold of myself. If they see me acting so strangely, they'll hate me even more!_

With a sigh he lowered himself into the hot water. Steam spiraled up around him and he sank down even further. Shima breathed, closing his eyes.

But all the while there was one thought that had been plaguing him for days.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

In each nightmare, that question was there. In each and every thought, that question was there!

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

He shuddered in the heat. And for maybe the first time in his life, Shima felt completely unsure of himself.

"Hey! Shima-san!" Rin yelled.

"I said I wanted to be left alone, so don't call me!"

 _Uh oh, that was the wrong thing to say._

"What is wrong with you!" Bon exploded. "You've been acting strangely all day!"

Shima stared at his friend, brown eyes showing no emotion. It was something he had become scarily good at: being stoic.

To Renzou Shima, life was all a performance.

Everything he said was such an act that he sometimes forgot what he was really like.

"Leave me alone Bon. I'm a spy, remember?" Shima mumbled.

"SHUT UP! Don't talk like that!" Koneko yelled.

"Yeah Shima-san! We totally trust you!" Rin grinned, flashing a thumbs up.

"Wow, thanks Okumura-kun, that's really nice of you," Shima rolled his eyes.

He could practically feel Bon about to blow. He counted down from five.

 _Go...shi...san...ni...ichi..._

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO REGAIN OUR TRUST!" Bon shrieked.

Shima shrugged, turning back to his bath.

 _Great, I really am going crazy. Now my ears are buzzing too!_

"Do you guys feel that?" Yukio asked.

Shima blinked. That wasn't his ears. The room was actually rumbling.

"Everyone get out of the baths!" Yukio barked. Shima leaped from his bath just as it exploded upwards. Water erupted into the air before cascading back down on everyone.

"Nii-san move!" Yukio cried out. Rin whirled around to watch his side of the bath crumble.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled. The wall between the female and male baths was coming down.

"What's happening?" Izumo seethed, fumbling to cover herself with a towel. The sounds of collapsing rock filled the space. The floors shook and rumbled like some terrible earthquake.

Water flooded out over the tiles in a miniature tsunami.

"Look!" Koneko said.

Everyone turned and froze. Before them stood a massive, white creature entirely engulfed in water. Its skin was almost completely covered up in rags and bits of thick white hair, with numerous clawed hands reaching out from its sides. A tiny beak-like mouth sat in the middle of its massive, spherical head, and two sets of hawkish red eyes stared out at them.

"This is my house!" The demon groaned.

Shima blanched. Great. More danger.

"It looks like a high level ghost," Yukio announced.

"Koneko and I will start chanting Buddhist scriptures, since that's the most common religion around this area," Bon said.

"Uh...what about us Okumura-sensei?" Shima chuckled nervously, gesturing towards Rin and the two naked girls standing behind him.

Yukio considered.

"We'll need to get our weapons, but that thing is blocking the lockers..."

"Leave it to me Yukio! I'll distract it!" Rin called, igniting his blue flames.

"Hey! Over here!" He cried. The demon seemed drawn to the fire, waddling towards him.

"My house!" It chanted, "My house!"

"Okay, come on!" Yukio ordered. He ran for the lockers, Shiemi and Izumo doing the same. Shima remained in place.

He looked up at the demon, then at his friends.

 _Troublesome...is it worth helping?_

Slowly, he began walking to the locker area. Should he help? What would he gain? Surely it would be better if he let the strong handle this...

Yeah. Maybe he should stay out of everyone's way. With that thought in mind, Shima turned and ducked behind a part of the fallen wall. He balled his fists.

 _They don't need me. They've never needed me to do anything in battles like this...so why should I bother?_

He heard Shiemi's familiar squealing and chirping. He heard Rin trying to reason with the demon. He heard the slashing of his sword and the boom of Yukio's guns and the sarcastic remarks of Izumo's foxes.

"Why are you here?" Rin screamed.

"My house! They want to build a bath on my house! MY HOUSE!" The demon wailed.

"Hey listen! Look how happy everyone is because of your sacrifices! Everyone loves your house!"

"MY HOUSE IS ONLY FOR MEEEE!"

Shima snickered. As usual, everyone had failed to notice his absence.

Koneko's words echoed in his head: coward!

But that wasn't it. Shima wasn't a coward because he wasn't scared. He just, couldn't bring himself to endure the stress of fighting something that other people could take on for him.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

The question gnawed at him.

"We can't find its fatal verse!" Bon yelled.

"Okumura-kun behind you!" Koneko screamed.

"MY HOUSE!"

The noises blended together in Shima's head. He looked down at himself, figuring he should at least put on some underwear. With a stretch he stood up and walked to the lockers.

It was amazing, how blind people could be. Not one person called out for him. Not one person noticed him there.

Because Shima had always stayed in the background.

And even as he pulled his boxers on and debated on trousers, his name was absent in the tangle of screaming.

Or at least it was, until Shima suddenly felt his feet fly out from under him. Something wet and squishy was wrapped around his ankles, lifting him up into the air with his head hanging down.

The demon had gotten him.

"Shima-san!" Rin squirmed, also caught in the ghost's grasp.

His flaming sword was on the ground, far below.

Shima looked around in panic. It seemed everyone was suspended by the squelching arms of the monster before them. Shima felt his heart speeding up.

Yukio had both arms pinned to his sides, which meant no guns.

Shiemi was crying and her and Izumo's summoning pages were ripped to shreds.

Bon was eerily silent, helplessly staring at the ground below.

Koneko was in analyzing mode, quickly glancing at every corner. Though it didn't look like he was making any progress.

And Takara...Actually Takara was crouching down on the other side of the room. Izumo called out to him, but he either didn't hear her or didn't care.

 _Dammit! What do we do?!_

Shima took a breath. With a steely focus that he rarely showed, he narrowed his eyes.

"KIRIKU!" He yelled out. Almost immediately his K'rik flew to his hand. He chanted and black flames crawled over his arms. The demon screeched, skin bubbling and burning.

"Yamantaka-kun! Help me out!" Shima growled as the ghost released him. He crashed to the floor and felt his insides twist up. His energy waned, but he stood up anyway. Yamantaka was here.

He just needed to focus on not passing out.

"MY HOUSE!" The demon roared, releasing the others as its arms burned away.

Rin dived for his sword and leaped up to fight. Shima glanced at his K'rik.

 _Well everything is already out...might as well finish this._

With a wince he soared up to stab the demon in its eyes.

"Ghosts can't be destroyed with brute force, can they?" Bon wondered.

"It seems Shima-kun's flames are affecting it severely...interesting," Yukio mumbled, firing off holy water infused bullets.

Shima wasn't listening. He only heard Yamantaka's voice, and the rushing blood pouring into his head. After all these years, why was it still so difficult to use his familiar?

A flash of blue light leaked into his dimming vision. Good. The battle was nearly over.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

No! This wasn't the time for that question. Not yet.

He swung his K'rik, now with a black spear head, over and over with his muscles screaming in pain. His familiar seemed to be devouring the bath ghost, engulfing it in black fire.

Rin slammed his sword one last time into the ground, sending shockwaves of satanic power.

Then, with an explosion harsh enough to collapse what remained of the pillars and walls, the demon disintegrated into nothingness. Yamantaka disappeared and Shima was left barely standing upright, clutching at his K'rik.

Beads of sweat clung to the tips of his hair, and his breaths puffed out in garbled gasps. Shima smiled faintly, swaying side to side.

"Shima-san!" Shiemi cried out, running to him. She placed a hand on his trembling shoulders, trying to steady him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...of c...course..." Shima mumbled. Everyone began crowding around him with a swirl of voices. Bright white dots crackled in his eyes.

The hot steam stuck to his skin and lightened his head.

"That was awesome!"

"What was that thing? I didn't know you could summon something like that!"

"Those flames you made were very interesting. How did you summon them without your familiar?"

"Where even were you!"

"Wait a second, Shima-san are you okay?" Koneko asked. The others seemed to take notice of his condition and switched their ramblings to concern.

"I said...m'fine...st'p t'lking..." Shima breathed. Everything was blurring into neon colors, and the heat was choking him. Someone cried out and Shima suddenly realized he was on the ground and his K'rik was no longer in his hands.

"Renzou!" Bon yelled.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **So...this is all under the assumption that Bon and Koneko don't know about Shima's flames or Yamantaka, until he is revealed as a spy. So they wouldn't know about his fainting.**

 **Tell me what you think of it!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	2. Mephisto's Plan

**Hmm...So this was gonna be a two-shot, but I'm thinking I might continue it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Coconut: Thanks so much! Your review made my day! I'm glad you are liking this story and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Anon-here: I'm glad you liked it despite the deviations on the chapter! Shima is my favorite character and it just seems like there aren't enough stories about him on here. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Shima moaned softly, struggling to open his eyes. The pungent scent of herbs hit him hard, and he suddenly registered something warm and smooth pressing against his lips.

His eyes snapped open deliriously. Rin was crouching over him, trying to make him drink some sort of dark green tea.

"'Kumura-k'n...What'r yew..."

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Rin blinked, "Shiemi made some kind of healing tea."

Shima forced his vision to focus. He gagged, shoving the cup away.

"I was unconscious! Why were you trying to make me drink something?" He yelped.

"Well you were drinking it earlier and you were _completely_ out of it!" Rin defended.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?" Shima said, sitting up weakly.

"Um, about a week now."

"What!?" Shima screeched, before his voice broke into a cough.

"Nii-san! Stop scaring him!" Yukio yelled from the other side of the room, "You've only been out for just under a day Shima-san."

"Oh, well that's a relief," Shima sighed, shooting a playful glare at Rin. The room was still spinning slightly, and he took a moment to assemble his thoughts.

"This isn't my room..." He realized.

"Yeah, Yuki said we should keep you here where we could keep an eye on you," Shiemi chirped, coming into the room. "This is my house."

Shima felt his heart warm up a bit at the sight of the girl, and it occurred to him that just the other day he had seen her naked.

 _Yet...I hadn't cared...Was I really so busy with my own thoughts?_

"Please tell me she was the one who dressed me," Shima muttered to Rin, suddenly noticing that he was wearing clothes. Rin reddened, puffing out his chest in embarrassment.

"Hey man don't talk about her like that! She's off limits!" He whispered.

Shima laughed softly.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

He stopped laughing, wincing. With a groan he pushed himself off the floor mat.

"Whoa hey, Shima-san," Rin reached out to grab him, "What're you trying to do?"

"Nothing, thanks for taking care of me. I'm fine though, so I'm going out."

"You are not fine! You have been unconscious for almost a full day!" Rin said.

Shima shrugged, "It happens all the time. I just need to walk it off."

The others stared after him with open mouths as he grabbed his K'rik and stepped out of the supply shop. It was nearly evening, and the sun bathed the academy in red and purple light.

He ran a hand through his hair, walking along the bridge that linked the school and the shop. The water below sparkled with dizzying reflections of True Cross. Shima hopped up on the railing. He stared down at his feet, balanced perfectly.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

It was then that he finally faced the question.

All of his life, Shima had been friends with Bon and Koneko. He had hung around them, made them laugh, and been entertained by them. That's what he had thought friendship was.

And yet he realized it, back when he stabbed Izumo, that he felt nothing towards them. He watched them fight and get hurt with the sort of disconnected concern you might feel for a movie character. Or someone in the news, on the other side of the world. He had no loyalties and he had always thought that was normal.

But after seeing them all care for each other, maybe Shima was the odd one out.

The same went for Mephisto and True Cross and even the Illuminati.

Shima had no capacity for real loyalty. And now he was beginning to wonder...

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

How was it that everyone else was so quick to risk their lives for the sake of a few others? Life was important. Life should be lived out fully. Where they really all so clueless?

He held out his K'rik in front of him, steadying himself on the thin rail. He kept walking until he'd run out of bridge, then stepped off onto the True Cross campus.

Shima didn't know where he was going. But he didn't really care.

 _What do you think Juuzou? Would good old Take-nii be proud of me?_

With every step he grew more agitated. His fists balled up. Shima bit his lip until it bled.

 _I guess it must really suck, not being able to control me like a puppet anymore._

It was then that he felt it. Something brushed past him too quickly for him to make out. Shima held out his K'rik in alarm. In the fading light he could just barely make out a figure standing a few feet away.

 _Speak of the devil..._

Shima clutched his weapon tighter. He recognized the short "kid" before him.

"Hey Takara," He greeted him in his usual friendly tone, yet his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going stupid?" Takara, or rather, the puppet, spoke.

"Why? Did Mephisto tell you to keep an eye on me?"

Takara shrugged, and Shima felt almost as if he was staring at him, even though his eyes were closed. "You should be more careful, spy. People don't like spiders."

Shima blinked at him. Dread wandered up his throat. Takara turned slowly, and started walking away.

"What even are you?" Shima screamed at him.

There was no answer, and the puppeteer disappeared into the darkness. Shima let out a breath. He didn't dare go any further.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

Yes. Yes there was.

There was an emptiness where his heart should have been.

Shima turned back towards the dorms.

Maybe he had no soul. Maybe he was a gutless traitor. Maybe he was just as demented and messed up as Bon thought.

There was only one thing that mattered. At this rate he was going to live long past his reckless friends.

* * *

"It didn't work," Amaimon said, gnawing on his thumb nail.

Mephisto sat just behind him, fanning himself with a collectable Sailor Moon fan.

"Hmm...no. It didn't. The ghost I sent was supposed to grab everyone _except_ Renzou, to see if he would really betray his friends, or save them."

"Well send me. I'll do it aniue," Amaimon pleaded.

Mephisto clucked his tongue, "I believe you're still on your punishment from the last time you lost your temper."

"But aniue!"

"Patience Amaimon! A gentledemon always has more than one way of doing things! I have sent Nemu Takara to watch over him."

"I hate him. He's no fun."

"Really?" Mephisto grinned, baring his fangs, "Well, I'm having a wonderful time!"

* * *

 **Right so, tell me if you want me to continue this. I'm thinking this is going to focus primarily on Shima and Takara (because he is so weird and I love him), but obviously will still (kind of) follow the manga and the other characters.**

 **So yeah, please review!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	3. Invitation

**Okay so I'm going to be changing the description since this is no longer just a one/two shot. I figured I should give it a proper summary if its going to be a real story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: I'm happy you like it! I love him as well and I really hope he gets a happy ending. To be honest I'm okay if he actually is on the Illuminati's side, if that makes him feel like he has a purpose. But I don't want Bon and the others to just give up on him either. So, this will definitely go into a friendship story and I think you'll like it.**

* * *

Nemu Takara slipped soundlessly through the shadows. His puppet told him where to go, how to move. It had always told him that it was better this way. It was keeping him safe.

 _I miss my parents..._

"That's alright Nemu," The puppet, which he had named Usagi, spoke. "Everything will be fine."

 _You're biting too hard again..._

"I apologize. But it is necessary to properly aid you."

 _What's happening out in the world? It's all so dark..._

"Nothing important. Go back to your dreams."

Nemu felt the warmth of the puppet. It radiated up his arm and into his head. He was glad for Usagi. The world was too terrifying to go through alone. But sometimes he missed being able to taste hot rice, or feel the grass under his feet. He was so numb now.

 _I'm scared Usagi. I have nightmares._

"Am I in them?"

Nemu hesitated. He didn't want to make Usagi mad. He hated it when he got mad.

 _S-sometimes...But I promise I still love you_

"Don't worry about it Nemu. I will always keep you safe. I love you too."

 _Are you going to go play with Renzou again?_

"Yes."

 _Okay then. Good night Usagi._

"Dream well Nemu."

* * *

Shima tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat dribbled down his face and into his parted lips. His sheets strangled him.

It was an empty dorm room he had found, unwilling to face Bon and Koneko just yet. The unfamiliarity of the space only added to his disorientation when he bolted upright.

Heavy breaths tumbled out of his mouth. He clutched at his hair, frantically trying to shake off the dream.

"Why can't I care dammit?!" He yelled. Why was he so numb? So apathetic towards everything? This wasn't normal and he knew that now.

So why couldn't he fix it! Shima dropped his head into his hands.

Questions. Troublesome questions and never any answers!

 _Freedom. Survival. Life. Only things that matter._

His own family. He had betrayed his family. And he had enjoyed it.

 _Is that wrong?_

"What a joke," He muttered, "Guilt at not feeling guilty. Stupid. Troublesome. Idiot. Traitor."

 _No regrets._

Shima sighed. It was all so much more complicated than he thought it'd be.

The door creaked open.

Shima jumped as Bon and Koneko walked in. They froze when they saw him.

"Shima-san...what are you doing here?" Koneko asked.

"Nothing, I was just...uh...what are _you_ guys doing here!" Shima snapped.

"Okumura-kun said you'd left, and we got worried."

"We were scared idiot, how can you just go off like that!" Bon snarled.

"I wanted to be alone okay? And I still do!"

"What is wrong with you!"

Shima stared, hands balling up his sheets. Bon and Koneko crept forwards, sitting down at the foot of his bed.

"Renzou," Bon muttered, "I don't get why you're doing this. You saved us back there."

"No I didn't," Shima sighed, "I saved myself."

"You can't seriously think that!" Koneko said.

"Well maybe you guys should just stop pretending you care so much. I'm a traitor." Shima shrugged, chuckling through clenched teeth.

Bon's hands were on his shirt before he could even blink. The punk teen shoved him against the wall. Shima's breath hitched.

"Bon stop it!" Koneko shrieked.

"You're right," Bon growled, "You are a spy and a traitor and I don't know how much I can trust you. But dammit I am still your friend and you're human just like all of us so I care if you get hurt! Now clean up your act and be the Shima that we know!"

Shima smiled, eyes empty. He had always stayed in the background. He had always been the pacifist, the coward.

And he couldn't break character now.

"Sure Bon. Whatever you say."

Bon glared daggers at him. Slowly, he lowered Shima back onto the floor. Koneko hovered next to them, ready to stop them if things went out of hand.

"I'm done. Maybe I was wrong about knowing you," Bon sighed. "Come on Konekomaru."

"Wait Bon," Koneko stammered. But Bon was already out the door. Shima stared at the short monk.

"Go ahead. I know you want to leave too," He said.

"I'm sorry Shima-san," Koneko said, retreating toward the exit. He froze when he reached the door. "Call if you need us." Then he left.

Shima fell back onto the bed. The long shadows of night were only just receding.

 _Sleep...Yeah...I should do that..._

He closed his eyes and stared at the blackness of his own eyelids; and tried to steady his breathing until his sobs were inaudible.

But barely an hour had gone by before a crash exploded into the silence. Shima leapt up, already grabbing his K'rik. Sharp pains shot up his arms and face as glass flew into him. The window was smashed completely.

Shima slowly got up, brushing off the shards of glass. There was something on the floor, seemingly thrown from outside.

 _I'm on the sixth floor...how did this get in here?_

A quick check revealed that there was no one outside.

So then...

He bent down to inspect the projectile. Lacey fabric puffed out around it. Painted makeup decorated its face, ending at its stringy black hair. Both eyes were messily glued shut.

 _A doll. Why?_

Shima leaned closer. There! A note was tucked into the doll's hand. He pulled it out and unfurled it with shaking fingers. Childish handwriting was scrawled across the tiny page. Shima whispered it to himself:

"Wanna play?"

* * *

 **Yay! I finally have a real plot for this. Sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	4. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Alright so I've decided that my other story, "Outside the Lines" is going to end at the same time as this one since I update them simultaneously. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Ha, well Takara's dad does own a toy company. Glad you're liking the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Shima was the second person to arrive to class. He set down his things and stared hard at the first arrival.

"Hey Takara...what's up?" Shima asked with fake sweetness.

"Did you get my message?" Nemu, or really Usagi, spoke.

"Oh yeah. Yeah it was _real_ nice of you."

"Well, do you have an answer or are you just going to keep staring at me like an idiot?"

"What kind of answer would I ever give to that!?" Shima yelled. An unusual anger sparked in his chest. He stepped closer to the short kid.

Takara shrugged loosely. Usagi was silent.

The anger grew into dread as they stood still, facing each other. Shima looked deeply into Usagi's button eyes. The puppet seemed to draw him in.

The classroom melted away into dark oil. Shima's heart beat wildly. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck. He was afraid, anxious. But he couldn't tell why. All he saw were those beady black buttons.

Warmth seeped into his body. His wrist began to hurt, as if little teeth were biting down on it. But throughout everything prevailed a sense of belonging. Of completion.

And it was as wonderful as it was terrifying.

"Uh...u-uh..." Shima blinked slowly. He balled his fists, shaking madly. "S-stop it...Tak...Takara...stop..."

He heard the puppet snicker, and the room snapped back into focus. The fear drained from him, as did the pain in his hand.

"What the hell did you just do!?" Shima growled, clutching onto a table to keep from falling over.

"You're even weaker than I thought," Usagi sneered, before Takara sat down.

The door opened and Yukio walked in. He paused, eyeing his students.

"Shima-san, is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah. Everything is _great_ ," Shima muttered, not moving.

"Okay...then maybe you should take your seat."

"What? Oh right. Yeah. I'll do that."

Shima quickly sat down in his normal seat as the others began trickling in. Rin and Shiemi waved. Izumo simply huffed.

And his best friends...

Bon and Koneko didn't even look at him, making it a point to sit on the other side of the room.

"Wow Bon that's a little cold, even for you," Shima called.

Nothing. No response.

Rin plopped down next to him instead.

"What's going on with them?"

"Oh, it's nothing Okumura-kun. And you don't have to sit here if you don't want to."

"Huh? I'm sitting here because we're friends...We _are_ friends right?"

"Y-yeah, I just thought that, well, because of what I did and all..."

"Hey! I don't want to hear about that! You were on our side the whole time and that's all that matters. Izumo even told us that you didn't kill Uke and Mike right? So we're good," Rin smiled, crossing his arms.

For once, Shima didn't know what to say. It was true that he hadn't killed the familiars. But even he didn't quite understand why he did it.

"Well, thanks then," Shima shrugged.

"Of course dude. You did the same for me back in Kyoto!"

"Shima-san, Nii-san, quit talking or I'll send you out!" Yukio reprimanded.

But they whispered back and forth for the remainder of class. And it was almost perfect, except for the way that Usagi was staring.

Shima wondered if he should tell anyone about his dealings with Takara, but decided against it. He didn't need their help. And besides, this was Mephisto's plan after all.

He would only look even more suspicious going against the head master.

So he chatted with Rin until Yukio finally dismissed them. Shima bit his lip, going up to Izumo. He was supposed to be acting like his "normal self" right? So why not do a little skirt-chasing.

"Hey Izumo-chan, why don't me and you-"

"Get away from me," Izumo hissed. But it was different than the other rejections. Her anger was more sincere now, and thick with fear.

"Wait a second are you still mad at me too?"

"Of course I am you perverted jerk! You must be seriously messed up to think that you can even talk to me after what you made me go through!"

Shima recoiled. "I know. I'm sorry." He stopped just before he made it out of the classroom. "But you really should just drop the tsundere act. Playing a part isn't a good way to go through life. Trust me."

Izumo stared after him, frozen and shocked. Shima didn't turn around. He walked back to his dorm in silence.

Why had he said that, he wondered. That wasn't in the script.

But he had always enjoyed watching people's reactions. Overseeing people's emotions and thoughts from a nice, safe distance. Like a play.

 _I really am messed up aren't I?_

He blinked, realizing he had no idea where he was. Shima groaned. He could have sworn this was the way to the dorms. And yet nothing around him looked familiar.

The ground beneath him was no longer concrete, but grass. And the buildings before him were black and glossy.

 _Like buttons._

Shima ignored them, walking quickly. The air here was hot. Heavy. Almost dreamlike.

He stumbled suddenly, dropping onto one knee. A flash of something caught his eye. He couldn't quite make it out, yet he knew that he wanted it. He wanted it more than anything.

Shima crawled frantically through the grass. The buildings seemed to lean in, forming a sort of canopy. He panted, finally reaching it.

The object was blurry, too bright. But there was no mistaking the sense of completion that it gave Shima. He reached out his hand.

All he wanted was to strengthen that feeling of safety and power. Of comfort.

A sharp pain shot up Shima's leg. He gasped and whirled around to find...Bon?

Yes, Bon was grabbing his leg and pulling hard.

"What're you...what're..." Shima mumbled as the grass turned to concrete and the buildings disappeared until all that was left was True Cross Academy.

"What do you think you're doing!? You're lucky I was here to save you or you would be dead right now!" Bon roared.

Shima looked around. He was on all fours, on the bridge that led to Shiemi's house. And he had been crawling right off the edge.

"I...But there was...And I saw..."

 _What just happened? Was it real?_

"Come on. We're going to the dorm," Bon growled.

"What happened to being done with me?"

"Nothing, I'm still not your friend. But I also don't want you to get yourself killed." He helped Shima stand up.

Shima paled. Was he going crazy? And that feeling. He still wanted it, more than before.

He drew in a breath as it hit him. He had almost died.

Just now. Alone. He had almost died.

If Bon hadn't come...

 _If Bon hadn't come I would have grabbed that thing. That power, comfort, it would have been mine._

* * *

Nemu and Usagi sat far away on the far wall of the school, facing the sunset. The puppet seemed especially gleeful tonight, almost seeming to dance.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout..."

 _Usagi I don't like this song._

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out..."

 _Usagi please, I'm trying to sleep!_

"Then came the strings to cover up the red..."

 _I'm scared Usagi!_

"Until the itsy bitsy spider, was smacked down good and _dead_..."

* * *

 **Okay so there it is! And I was wondering if anyone else thinks that Takara and his puppet are kind of like Crona and Ragnarok from Soul Eater? Is it just me? Anyway, please review!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	5. Puppets Don't Sleep

**Sorry for the wait, I was on holiday and there was no internet for a month. It was horrible. But now I'm back! Yay! So enjoy the chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Yeah, his creepiness makes him more fun to write though! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Shima didn't sleep at all that night. Dreams of button eyes and puppets swirled around behind his eyelids.

His skin itched with the urge to have that sensation from earlier. He knew it was evil. He knew nothing good could come from it.

But the craving was there, and it was immense.

Shima sat up, holding himself tightly. He couldn't resist anymore. Tangled in sweat-soaked sheets, he stumbled out of his bed.

However, as soon as he was out, the dorm began to change. Black oil snaked up the walls, and Shima gasped. He whirled around, bursting through the door and into the hallway.

Shima quickly left the oil behind, but now he had another problem.

 _What's going on?_

He noticed that each hallway looked exactly the same, and went on for an impossibly long time. Shima sped up. He couldn't be lost! He knew this building inside and out! Not even on the first day of school had he gotten lost!

So then….

He staggered, then fell over as the ceiling seemed to press down on him. Shima choked, feeling hot suddenly. Then that feeling began to roll over him. He shuddered in pleasure, even as he felt a burning in his wrist. ,

Shima coughed, crawling forward. Somewhere he heard a voice singing a song.

 _"The itsy bitsy spider…"_

"No," Shima muttered to himself. "Wake up. It's not real…."

He felt fingers on his shoulders, then a shaking sensation. The ceiling stopped crushing him, and the hallway disappeared.

He was still in his dorm room, and Bon and Koneko were staring at him in obvious concern.

"Was, was I dreaming?" He mumbled.

"I don't think so," Koneko said, "Your eyes were open the whole time and you were crawling around the floor like a maniac talking to yourself."

"Just like after class," Bon added.

"Oh," Was all Shima could think to say.

"What's going on Shima?" Bon sighed. He looked frustrated, but also…scared?

"I don't know," Shima choked. Understanding dawned on him.

 _Takara! He'll pay for this!_

"Okay, well until you do know," Bon said, "Then you're not going to leave our sight."

 _HUH!?_

"What?" Shima cried, "NO!"

"We're worried Shima-san," Koneko said. Bon nodded in agreement.

Shima lowered his head. He couldn't go near Takara if his friends were stalking him! He needed an excuse…

"If you guys watch me then…um…I can't do my Illuminati work!" He said, then added, "Yeah and if I can't do that, then they'll definitely torture me!"

The silence stretched on for an uncomfortably long time. Purple and gold shadows laced the corners of the room. Gravity seemed to double, slowly crushing the air. The boys all waited for someone else to speak.

"You still report to them? From here?" Bon said finally.

"Uh yeah. Double agent, remember?"

"No but, you mean, there are Illuminati agents here at school?"

Shima blinked. This wasn't where he needed the conversation to go! But maybe he could still save it.

 _Illuminati rule number one: never deny anything. Always misdirect._

"Yes Bon there's an entire army just waiting for the latest gossip about who has a crush on who," He said it so seriously, in an even tone. The comment threw off the others, effectively distracting them.

"How can you joke about things like this? Aren't you scared of dying?"

"No."

Koneko balled his fists, "What?"

"I said no," Shima grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Everyone dies. That doesn't scare me. Maybe _how_ I'll die does worry me, but never death itself."

His words were delivered in a casual tone, but darkened the room and brought clouds over the moon.

"All these years Renzou," Bon sighed angrily, "I thought you were a coward. And now you tell me that you don't care about dying?"

Shima sat on the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. He didn't deserve friends. He didn't deserve love. Not when he couldn't give it back.

He thought about Bon's words. A coward. But that was all part of the script, not real. Would a coward join an organization that experimented on people? That tortured anyone who stepped out of line?

Would a coward join a school that taught its students how to kill monsters and demons? Befriend the son of Satan?

He had his answer.

"Of course I don't care," Shima scoffed, "I never care. Just like I never get scared. I get lazy, I get annoyed, but never scared. I don't bother fighting, because I'm not scared. If you think about it that way, it looks like you guys are the real cowards."

And there it was again. The wall that Bon and Koneko had come so close to breaking. Shima stared at them, closed off.

They shook their heads. Shima expected Bon to at least become angry. But there was nothing. Instead they simply walked to their beds, and lay down.

Shima watched them for a moment, hoping for a pang of regret, or loss or guilt or anything at all!

But there was nothing but empty satisfaction in winning his freedom.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. But his words were empty too. Obligatory.

No one answered the pink haired boy, the wind the only sound.

* * *

Nemu's tears slipped through his closed lids, dripping onto the head of his puppet.

 _Usagi the nightmares are getting worse!_

The pink rabbit twitched. They were sitting outside Shima's dorm room. The early morning grayness penetrated the hallway.

"I know Nemu."

 _How…How come puppets never sleep?_

"Come now child, haven't I already told you this story?"

 _Tell it again Usagi. Please._

"Alright, but then you have to be quiet," Usagi whispered. Then he began. "Long ago, doll demons like me covered Assiah. We helped children grow and play, and whenever we had a good dream, we'd give it to a child."

 _And then what happened?_

"Then the adults began to worry. And then the exorcists of the world began to target us too. They thought the dreams we gave to children were dangerous, so they sewed buttons in our eyes to prevent us from sleeping and dreaming."

 _But it only stopped the good dreams, right?_

"I'm afraid so, child. After all, you don't need to be asleep to have nightmares."

* * *

 **Aw, poor Shima and his friends. Not much to say here, so please review!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	6. Memories

**I know I took forever. I have no excuse except for school starting up again. And seriously how cruel is it to give tests on the second week of school!? Ugh. Anyway, enjoy. I did this chapter a little differently.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Yes! I was wondering if anyone would be reminded of Coraline! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Wow I'm so happy you went through all that just to find this story. That means quite a lot. I totally agree with you about Takara. I'm just hoping he'll have his own little arc in the manga soon. Glad you liked this representation of Shima. I love the Kyoto trio! Lol, Rin is so silly.**

 **Anon-here: Ha, Rin is amazing! He's an adorable little idiot. Glad you like it.**

 **SakuraKoi: Thanks for reviewing. You'll have to read to find out!**

* * *

Voices.

Laughing happy voices.

Siblings maybe? Friends?

Or maybe loving relatives with deep wrinkles and dusty coats and lavender perfume.

Not real. Never real. Just memories.

The few memories Takara had left.

He went through them sometimes, when he was bored of sleeping. He would search through every memory he could find and always discover a few missing. He knew of course, where they had went.

His memories were Usagi's favorite snack after all. Especially the bad ones.

Takara sighed internally. He wished he could remember what his parents looked like. He knew he must have parents, didn't everyone? But their faces escaped him. But that was alright, he supposed. Because Usagi would always protect him. Even if he did get a little scary sometimes.

And it helped to just ignore things. Things like whether or not Usagi loved him. Things like if that Renzou boy was in pain. Things like what might happen after all the memories were finished.

A tear slipped down Takara's unresponsive face. But inside, he was full of emotion.

Takara sat on his bed. He was in a model of what he assumed was his old room. All contained neatly in his own head. This was where he was kept, while his physical body was steered by Usagi. In his own mind, in the dark.

But it wasn't all bad. He could do anything in this state. If he imagined dog, he would get one. If he imagined a cake, he would get one. Though he didn't do the last one anymore, since he couldn't quite remember what his favorite flavor was.

It was quite nice actually, like his own little pocket dimension. And all Usagi asked for in return was that he take a nap at least twice a day. Memories were his snack, but dreams were his real sustenance.

He drew up his knees to his chest.

He remembered a field. Bright grass and sunshine. There were people playing in the field, but he couldn't tell who.

Then a tree. And a bright red and green cake. But what holiday was it?

Takara bit his lip just as the room suddenly jerked forward. He fell off the bed, and rolled a few feet as everything shook.

 _Usagi what's happening?!_

"Calm down Nemu. It seems Renzou has decided to confront us openly," Usagi hissed.

Takara cried out as pain ran up his stomach.

 _Did he hurt us? Are we bleeding! I don't like blood Usagi please tell me we're not blee-_

"Be quiet! We're fine! We were just knocked back a little. Now let me fight and try to go to sleep."

 _But what are you going to do to him!?_

"Nemu Takara. Go to sleep now or I will give you nightmares you can't even begin to imagine!"

Takara faltered as more pain filled his arms. But he didn't want to upset Usagi. So he crawled back to his bed, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Shima stood with his shoulders thrown back, feet apart. His K'rik was clasped tightly in his hand, erupting with black flames. He was going to end this.

He was going to teach Takara and his stupid doll a lesson.

"I want you to stop whatever tricks you've been pulling on me!" He growled. Takara's crumpled form lay before his feet. Shima had already gotten in a few blows before remembering to speak.

"Why? Don't you like it? Feeling complete?" The puppet spoke.

Shima hesitated. Too long.

In an instant, Takara was on his feet and chanting for his familiars.

 _Dammit!_

Shima reacted, swinging his K'rik down as quickly as he could. The blow was blocked by a plastic claw. Toy soldiers were erupting from the ground everywhere, along with jack-in-the-boxes and dolls. Each demon came equipped with a shiny set of button eyes.

 _Ugh, I didn't want to go this far but..._

"Yamantaka!" Shima screamed, jumping backwards from the demons. The flames around him intensified and formed the skull-faced beast that was Yamantaka.

It rushed forward just as a gigantic toy slapped its cloth hand into Shima's body. He stuck out the K'rik, but not in time. He was engulfed in soft material for a few seconds, before flying into the air and smashing down on the concrete.

Fiery pain poured over his shoulder like lava and he choked on his own scream. But now Yamantaka was doing its work. It eclipsed the other creatures, pushing them back before slowing dissolving them into nothing.

Groaning, Shima stumbled to his feet.

"You're so weak," A childish voice snickered behind him.

He lurched around to see Takara. The puppet had grown to twice its size, and its smile stretched to cover its face as sharp fangs emerged from the fabric.

"I could make you so strong," It hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Shima ran forward with tears welling in his eyes. He swung the spear head of his staff into Takara's body. It cut straight through, and Takara choked. The puppet roared.

"I could give you everything! I could make you feel whatever you want to feel. I can give you dreams and fantasies and make them reality!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Shima said, pushing the blunt side of the staff into Takara's lacerated stomach. Blood poured from the wound, but it was slowly being sucked back in. He was healing.

"Then I'll make you care!" The puppet laughed. And Shima found his pain melting away. He felt so strong. Invincible. He knew what was happening. But he didn't care.

He lunged at the puppet, who only dodged. But Shima kept running forward, into the throng of toy demons. They slashed their claws into his back. Beat on his ribs. Ripped at his hair. But he fought on, not noticing. He was a god. He was untouchable.

He was bleeding profusely.

"Enjoying your trial run?" The puppet's voice surrounded him. "Because it's over."

And then the pain caught up with him. A scream unfurled itself in Shima's throat, pushing out of his mouth. He dropped to the ground, holding his wounds.

Tears streamed down his face.

 _NO! No dammit I was so close! He can't win again!_

The K'rik lay feet away where it had rolled when he dropped.

Yamantaka had taken care of the rest of the demons and was disappearing. Takara stood in front of him, completely healed. There was nothing Shima could do.

"Think about what I said Renzou. I really want to help you," The puppet sang. Then they walked away. Shima lay there, cowering in his own blood. He didn't mind blood really.

It was warm, a nice color, and didn't taste that bad either. But there was something that just felt so wrong about so much of it coming from _him_.

And he hated being sticky.

 _Get up. I need to get up. Ugh I hate pain. It's so annoying._

Shima slowly moved his hands to press against the ground. He pushed himself up, body aching and muscles screaming.

 _I need to clean...I need...wow I feel kind of dizzy...clean up_

He swayed heavily and retrieved his K'rik to use as a crutch. He whimpered as he started to walk. His shoulder was definitely dislocated, and he'd have to find a way to explain the cuts in his body.

 _It's still early, classes don't even start for another hour. I can just...uh...I..._

He groaned as the corners of his vision whitened. He needed to find somewhere where he could rest. Yeah. That was it. He'd be fine after a little bit of sleep. He was so drowsy all of a sudden.

His legs gave out beneath him and he realized he needed help. But who would...

Shima whipped out his phone and dialed the number. It rang for a few seconds before a tiny voice answered.

"H-hello? This is the Exorcism Supply Shop. H-how can I help you?"

"Hey Moriyama-san," Shima coughed.

"Oh Shima-kun! Hi!"

"Yeah, look can you come down to the fountain? And um, bring a few mops. And some bandages..." Shima blinked heavily. He was so tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

 _Heh, wow, how can one person bleed that much? It's like a water...likeawaterfall...pretty_

"What happened!? Shima! Shima?" Shiemi was yelling his name on the phone.

"Uh huh just don't tell anyone please...and um..." Shima lay down on his side, eyes closing. "Don't freak out if I'm like, unconscious or something."

"What? Shima? Shima what're you talking about! Shima! I'll come I'll come but please tell me...Shima!" Shiemi's voice went unheard. Shima was already out cold.

* * *

 **And a new character is dragged down into this plot. -Evil laugh-. Please review! Do you guys like Takara's pov? Or should I stick to how it was before?**

 **Wolf Out...**


	7. Allies?

**Heeeyooo! Happy Halloween! I was watching the new Blair Witch while writing this. I'm very disappointed, it's pretty freaking terrible. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **SakuraKoi: Yep, it's a pretty evil doll. And it has big plans *evil laugh*. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Indeed it will. Shiemi does have quite a big mouth sometimes, so we'll see if she talks or not. Interesting that you don't like Takara...But I guess he isn't innocent really. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anon-here: Oh alright I was wondering if that might've been you. Ha, yeah Shiemi just got dragged into it. Glad you didn't mind Takara's pov thing. I'll be using it more in the future.**

* * *

Shiemi ran as fast as she could towards the fountain, tripping on her kimono. Her arms held several boxes of medical supplies, herbs, summoning papers, and rags. She had hooked a mop beneath her armpit.

 _Oh please let everything be okay please let everything be okay please let everything be okay..._

Her breaths came out in short squeaks, trailing behind her in the cold morning air. She kept telling herself that everything was fine. She was overreacting. But Shima had sounded so...

Weird.

Shiemi let out a small cry as she ran across the bridge. The ribbon in her hair came loose and floated away, but she didn't even notice. Her footsteps sounded pathetic to her own ears. Underwhelming and small and terribly slow.

 _No. Be brave Shiemi. Shima-san needs your help! And you're his friend!_

Doubling her efforts, she finally made it across the bridge. She felt slightly better, being on solid land. But she had no time to dwell on that. Shiemi headed for the fountain, then froze as another set of footsteps clashed against her own.

She craned her neck, and saw a professor strolling towards her. She yelped, then realized he hadn't spotted her yet as he was looking through some papers. Shiemi panicked.

To her left was one of the boy's dormitories, and she quickly ducked inside. The professor drew close. Her heart pounded against her frail chest. She peeked through the lock with a teary eye.

 _Come on...please hurry up sir...please...I need to find Shima-san!_

The professor whistled as he passed, shuffling the papers and pausing to adjust his tie. Shiemi held her breath. Her arms ached with the weight of the boxes.

"Come on..." She whispered, frustrated. The professor turned to glance at the door and Shiemi nearly screamed. Then he walked away. He was barely out of sight when Shiemi burst through the door and ran for the fountain once again.

She was about to turn the last corner when the smell hit her.

Tangy. Ripe. Heavy. Whatever it was, it made her feel sick. So guiltily, she slowed down to a walk as she made it around the bend.

And there she discovered several horrifying things.

Shiemi stopped dead, eyes bulging in fear.

Because for one, she had found the source of the stench. A puddle of crimson liquid, snaking into the cracks of the cobbles. And lying in that puddle, the very lifeless form of Shima Renzou.

A box fell from her hands to smash onto her foot and she yelped, jarred back into reality.

"SHIMA!" She screeched, collecting the fallen box and rushing over to him. She dropped to her knees and shuddered as the warm blood crept through the folds of her clothes.

"Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Shiemi mumbled, tears dripping down her face. She began to hyperventilate, scared and shocked and not knowing what to do!

 _Please...please no this isn't real!_

Shiemi clutched at her hair, her chest, anything to keep her grounded. Until...

"Sh'meh..." A barely audible word flitted through Shima's lips. Shiemi placed a hand over her mouth in relief and horror.

He was alive!

 _You...you can still help him! You're not too late! Just do it and don't think so hard!_

New found resolve exploded throughout Shiemi's body. She set her jaw, straightened her shoulders, and grabbed her summoning papers.

"Nii-chan, I need you right now," She whispered lovingly. Then her familiar emerged from nowhere, waving cheerfully. Shiemi mumbled something in his ear (or at least, where she presumed his ear should be) and he produced a few small herbs.

"Thank you," Shiemi bowed her head, then quickly began applying the leaves to Shima's wounds. She worked fast, becoming more and more steady.

Soon his skin was clear of blood and he was completely bandaged. Shiemi sighed in relief. The sun had come up considerably, and she knew that soon there'd be people around.

 _I need to clean this up..._

Allowing herself a moment to breathe and regain her nerves first, she grabbed the mop.

"Please be okay Shima," Shiemi whispered, then she got to work.

* * *

Shima woke up in a bed that wasn't his. He didn't even need to open his eyes to be able to tell. The mattress was worn in all the wrong places, and he wondered for a second if that was the cause of the pain in his shoulders.

He shifted, uncomfortable. There was an itch at the back of his mind, he like was forgetting something.

 _Puppet blood pain fight hate strength_

A rush of pictures played behind his eyelids.

 _Puppet blood pain fight hate strength!_

Again. The images were so fast, disturbing. Shima recognized himself in them, and a black towering mass that had to be Yamantaka.

 _PUPPET BLOOD PAIN FIGHT HATE STRENGTH!_

He jerked upwards, still not opening his eyes, but now understanding. The memories finally clicked into place and he felt a new confusion.

How was he still alive?

Unless...unless well...

"Moriyama?" He tried.

There was a surprised squeak that could only come from the tree-hugging girl and Shima smiled weakly, finally opening his eyes.

He was in a dorm room, and Shiemi sat next to him on a chair.

"Shima!" She smiled, patting him on the arm. "I was so worried I thought at first you were dead but then you weren't dead and I put those bandages on you and then I had to clean up all the blood and I almost threw up five times but I did it and I barely managed to take you here you're really heavy by the way and also class started twenty minutes ago so we're both going to be in so much trouble but friends are friends and-"

"Whoa hey, you're giving me a headache. I'm okay. Thanks to you," Shima laughed. He sat up experimentally and found that the pain wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Shiemi really was a miracle-worker.

Then he noticed that he was naked except for his underwear, and Shiemi was in nothing but her hadajuban.

"Where are our clothes?" He asked, massaging his head.

Shiemi turned bright red and widened her eyes.

"Oh! Well they were all bloody and so I'm washing them..." She sputtered. Shima laughed.

"Um so...um...Shima-san..." Shiemi started. "What happened to you?"

Shima hesitated. He didn't know how far he could trust Shiemi to keep her mouth shut...but she had just saved his life.

No. Too unreliable. Shima sighed, and was just starting to construct an elaborate lie when the door burst open.

Both of them jumped, then jumped again when they realized who had come inside.

"What the hell is this Shima!?" Bon screeched, holding up a painfully familiar K'rik, caked with drying blood.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers yay! Also, in case you wanted to know, a hadajuban is the underdress that goes beneath a kimono. Scandalous, right? Lol. Anyway, please review and I'll see you later!  
**

 **Wolf Out...**


End file.
